A minute too late
by Ashleyrocker112299
Summary: Roy Mustang was just one minute too late. A short sixty seconds changed his life for the worst. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Recently, I made chapters one and two into one combined chapter, because some people told me my story was too short
1. Chapter 1

Roy Mustang hated rain. Light rain wasn't that bad, but it was not raining lightly. This was the kind of rain that bucketed down and soaked everything. The kind of rain that made it nearly impossible to use flame alchemy. Roy hated feeling useless. He hated that on days like this all he could do was paperwork. Paper and flame do not mix well.

Roy glanced at the clock. "Fullmetal is late again," he sighed. This was not surprising. Edward Elric never arrived anywhere on time. Especially when he had to give a report. Roy went back to his paperwork. The rain pounding against the window the only sound beside the scratching of his pen. The clock read 11:35

Edward Elric hated rain. Every time it rained, his arm and leg hurt and he couldn't be outside for too long. If his Automail rusted, Winry would kill him. He wasn't too worried about it though. His pants covered his leg and if he wore his coat, his arm was covered. but, even though he was covered, Ed could slowly feel the rain soaking through his clothes as he ran down the street.

"Why did that Bastard make our meeting so early?" the young alchemist grumbled as he passed the clock tower. It read 11:45. "Damn! I was supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago. Mustang is going to torch me for sure."

He was so worried about being late that he didn't notice that someone was following him.


	2. Chapter 2

11:50. The Fullmetal Alchemist was twenty minutes late as he finally made it to Roy's office. He kicks open the door. Roy Mustang doesn't even look up as he says to the soaking wet, out-of-breath boy standing in the doorway "Fullmetal, you're late for your report."

"You shouldn't have made the meeting so early. You know I came home late last night. You sent Major Armstrong to pick me up from the train station!" Edward yelled once he caught his breath.

"I sent Armstrong because it was so late. I couldn't let anything happen to you."

"Why should you care if anything happens to me?" Ed screams.

Roy replies coldly, "Because if anything happens to you, I have to deal with paperwork. Now where's that report I asked for?"

"Right here!" Ed pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket, crumples it into a ball and throws it at Roy's head. He turns and stomps out of the room.

"Colonel Bastard!" the small blond yells as he slams the door behind him. Roy sighs. He hates it when Edward calls him that. He gently uncrumples the report and starts to read it. BLAM! Outside is a loud bang. It sound familiar to Mustang. In fact, he had heard this sound so many times there was no way he could forget it. It was the sound of a gunshot. The clock chimes 12:00

"Colonel Bastard." Edward grumbled as he ran away from Mustang's office and down the halls and stairs. He's so angry, he doesn't notice the man standing outside waiting for him. One second, Ed is thinking about the pot of leftover stew that he's going to eat when he gets home, the next he hears a loud BLAM and feels intense pain. As his attacker runs away, the only thing Edward can hear is the clock chiming 12:00.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fullmetal!" Roy yells. He just knows something has happened to the boy. He grabs his gloves and runs out the door. He runs as fast as he can down the hallways and stairs, not even noticing the odd looks he was getting. The only thing he can think of is getting to Edward.

It's 12:05 when Roy gets to Ed. And in those five minutes, the man who had shot Ed had gotten away. But Roy didn't even care. The only thing he cared about at the moment was the small alchemist bleeding on the ground.

There are four words Roy Mustang never expected to hear from Edward Elric. Four words he didn't think the boy would ever say. But here they were. Four words being said to him. "I need your help."

There are four words Edward Elric never says. Not even to his brother Alphonse. Four words he never even dreamed of saying. Especially not to Colonel Mustang. But things change, and Ed, finally said those four words "I need your help."

Knowing there was no time to waste, Roy gently knelt down and slid one arm behind Ed's back and the other under his knees trying not to bump the wound on the boy's chest. He quickly stood up and ran to his car. "Don't worry Edward. I'm going to get you help," he says as he tries to ignore the rain and blood soaking his clothes,"Just hold on."


End file.
